Evaluating earth formations and borehole environments may involve conveying tools for conducting measurements into the borehole environment. The borehole environment may include rough borehole wall surfaces, objects in borehole fluids, and other physical hazards. Conveyance in the borehole environment may pose a risk of physical damage to tools conveyed in the borehole environment.
Some of these tools also require access to some or part of the tool when the tool is located on the surface. For example, sampling tanks that may be filled downhole may need removal on the surface, or an energy source may need adjustment or repair. Protecting the tool from physical damage in the borehole environment often means that the protection must be removed in order to gain access to the tool on the surface. What is needed is a protective housing that allows access to the necessary parts of the tool on the surface while providing protection downhole and does not require costly and time consuming disassembly/reassembly of the protective housing to gain/restrict access.